fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Kirkos
|quotes = "I AM EVERYTHING, AND I AM NOTHING. I WILL END THIS PATHETIC UNIVERSE AND MAKE IT MY OWN!" |image1 = Kirkos_infobox_pic.png |gender = Male |species = Gojirasaurus circularis |eye_colour = White |date_of_birth = Unknown |place_of_birth = Earth (Universe 6991) |aliases = Kerukosu |friends = N/A |enemies = Jolly the Christmas Pudding Sheridan Hedron Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla Longy, the Long Godzilla |designs = ShodaiKerukosu |universe = Universe 6991 |roar= TBA}} Kirkos, full name Kirkos, the Circle Godzilla, is a demonic reality warping Bootnokk from Universe 6991 created by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance Kirkos is a horrific amalgamation of Gojiran anatomy, shaped into a vaguely-circular format. The most defining features of Kirkos' body are his five 'body rings', connected to and encircled by a sixth, made up of pieces of Gojiran tails. Numerous tendrils adorn Kirkos' body of varying thicknesses - the thicker ones possess functioning hands. In the centre of Kirkos' central 'body ring' is a 'face' with bright red eyes. This functions as Kirkos's secondary head, and is used primarily to fire his powerful Hadean Beam. It is said that Kirkos's form is almost impossible to fully comprehend, and those of 'mundane' minds are incapable of beholding him in any state. History Pre-Council of Creators Kirkos is the archnemesis of Longy, the Long Godzilla, and his species came into existence around the same time the first individuals of Longy's species came to be. Right from the start, the species wreaked havoc on the other Bootnokk races and species of Universe 6991, terrorizing and traumatising anyone who came near them. At some point in the distant past, many thousands of years ago, Kirkos came upon a young Longy and his family. Without a second thought, the already-fully grown Kirkos slaughtered Longy's parents right in front of the young monster, who had only just started to elongate. This left Longy in a state of grief, and the orphaned Kaiju desired revenge. As time went by, Kirkos' species led an all out assault on Longy's kind, leaving the species reduced by over 95%. Horrified by this bloodshed, Longy made it his life mission to find some way to put a stop to Kirkos' species' rampage. Many centuries passed until Longy and other members of his kind came to fight Kirkos atop an immense mountain. Afer a battle which raged for days, Kirkos was defeated, and was sealed beneath a mountain by Longy and his conspecifics. Council of Creators After millennia trapped below ground, Kirkos finally managed to escape. His escape was sensed by Longy and his cousin, Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla. After formulating a plan, the two monsters sought the assistance of their friends, Sheridan, Hedron and Jolly the Christmas Pudding, and prepared for the inevitable. On a rainy morning in 2017, that finally came to pass. Melting the brains of any human who set their gaze on him, Kirkos arrived in Universe 6991's New York City, and began obliterating it as part of his plans to subjugate Earth. As was to be expected, Longy and his allies mounted a counterattack, and the battle began. Quickly, the monsters realised that Kirkos had put up a shield using his lower tendrils as generators. A plan was hatched to tear the tendrils out and lower the shield, but unfortunately during the attempt Sheridan was mortally wounded before he could rip the last one out. Sacrificing himself, Sheridan self-destructed, mortally wounding Kirkos. After Jolly transformed into his Super Jolly form, Longy, Teeny, Hedron and Jolly fired their strongest beams at Kirkos, destroying the demonic reality warper at long last. Abilities * Reality Warping: Kirkos' reality warping powers mean that humans and weak foes are incapable of getting anywhere near him without suffering an extremely painful and graphic death from their brains melting and then pouring out of every orifice. This is because those of 'mundane' minds are incapable of comprehending Kirkos' true form. * Tendrils: Kirkos' body is adorned in tendrils of numnerous thickness. These tendrils are very strong and can rip opponents apart effortlessly. ** Tendril Shield: His lower tendrils, situated on his lowest 'body ring', function as generators for a powerful force field. * Hadean Beam: The logical opposite to Longy's Kilometre Beam, this is Kirkos' strongest technique. It is capable of flooring even the strongest opponent if it manages to land, and can vaporise solid materials in only a short amount of time. Trivia * For the longest time, Kirkos has had a page on my deviantART page, but not on this wiki. Strange, isn't it? * Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to make this. All I know is that H.P. Lovecraft was definitely an influence here. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:Villain Category:OP Characters Category:Universe 6991 Category:Bootnokks